Tangerines and Apples
by Torie Rilistkrytcat
Summary: The first thing he observed was that her lips tasted like tangerines... Short Aleheather oneshot centered around a kiss.


**Just a random and really short Aleheather oneshot, because I can. And yes, a new chapter of All Or Nothing reeeeeally should be up this weekend, I apologise if it isn't but I've almost finished typing it up now s. Hope to get it updated soon.**

**This was typed on my IPad, so please excuse any random misspellings; I have autocorrect, which can be insane sometimes.**

**I do not own the rights to total drama.**

* * *

The first thing he observed was that her lips tasted like tangerines.

It sounded stupid, a clichè; comparing a girl's lips to fruit. Plenty of guys went around, claiming their girlfriends tasted and smelled like sweet, sugary strawberries or cherries. And yet, Heather did not taste like that; she did not compare with a sweet, supple fruit. Her lips had the alluring zest of a tangerine; an intoxicating palette, yet one with bite and passion.

Alejandro moulded his lips around her tangy ones, allowing his tongue to taste the unusual flavor, before letting it slip deeper into her mouth. His hands found themselves winding in her silky hair, her delicate frame close to his; one arm snaked around her small waist, pulling his girlfriend into a soft embrace. His mind was clouded with the very notion that he was kissing _her_; kissing Heather, and yet somehow it continued to tick back onto the taste of her plump lips; that powerul tangerine scent. He found his tongue once more returning to the outside of her lips to sample the bittersweet citrus flavor, and Heather frowned, pulling herself back slightly and giving him a questioning look; her grey eyes never ceased to torment him with their depths.

"What are you doing?" Her voice sounded breathless, but there was still the commanding and almost disapproving tone. A smile curling onto Alejandro's lips, he found himself toying idly with a strand of her short, glossy hair that escaped her ponytail; tucking it back behind her ears.

"Has anyone told you your lips taste like tangerines?"

Heather let out an audible scoff, rolling her eyes; for a moment, she thought she'd misheard. "What?"

Alejandro's features shifted into the coy Latino smirk Heather knew all too well; the smile that made every girl fall to her knees, with the ironic exception of his girlfriend.

"Your lips," He repeated slowly, tracing her jawline slowly with the back of his hand; her cream skin tingled where she felt his hand run over it, bringing a faint blush into her cheeks. "You...Taste like tangerine, _preciosa_."

Heather gave him a confused stare; it was not the most ordinary or romantic expression, and yet his words twisted the strange phrase into a complement. She strained to remember consuming anything citrus to explain the alleged aroma, and yet she hadn't eaten tangerines, or worn any flavored lip balm recently. Evidently, her lips just naturally bore that taste.

"That's weird." She commented finally, letting out a faint huff of breath. Alejandro reached out, tilting her small cleft chin up and staring endlessly into her eyes.

"I want to taste it again." He grinned at her. Heather rolled her eyes a second time, but leaned in, obliging as his lips reconnected with hers. Once again, the burst of vivid tangerine hit his senses, overwhelming them. Forget docile fruits like berries; this mixture of sour and delicious appealed far more to Alejandro than anything sweet ever wpuld; the tangerine perfectly complemented his love's fiery personality...

In the same moment, Heather's tastebuds pricked up as Alejandro's lips performed an intricate tango with her own. He frowned when she withdrew again, though her grey eyes were gleaming, as though they had gained some form of knowledge.

"You know what?" She whispered, words colored with a sense of flirtatiousness. "You taste like apples."

* * *

**Well, there you have it; an extremely short and pointless Aleheather fic. This idea just came to me, and I thought "Why not?"**

**Tell me what you think, please!**


End file.
